


Perfect

by Leaslemoon



Series: Carl, Dylan and Negan [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Omega Carl, baby Dylan, jelousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaslemoon/pseuds/Leaslemoon
Summary: Carl had almost forgotten about The Wives. But here they were and one of them was determined to get Negan.Too bad this Alpha is loyal to a fault and petty AF.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the woman who tries to steal Negan, I don’t actually know if there’s a women called Stacy in the walking dead? 
> 
> Anyway she’s not based off of anyone in the actual show so if there’s a character that fits her name or discription then that’s totally a coincidence.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

There was something Carl had forgotten in his blissed out state of family. He forgot about all the other inner workings of the compound. He was either at Alexandria, Hilltop or in Negans room. He barely ever ventured around the sanctuary unless it was to get some more food, but even then it was usually Negan who went and retrieved it for him.

Which is why he had to do a double take when he caught a glimpse of long legs and long hair in a slim back dress. The Wives. 

It was something that he had completely discarded. He had more important things to be concerned about, like Dylan. Besides, Negan was always with him, and when he wasn't he was busy working. 

Carl had no doubt about his Alpha, which is why he just decided to ignore the brief flash of Negans past life.

Dylan was being particularly difficult today. He was missing his father and so was Carl but the alpha had important business with Rick so he was currently in Alexandria. Dylan was kicking and struggling, Carl had to use a whole lot of motherly pheromones in order to get the little pup to fall asleep for his afternoon nap. 

Carl picked up the other baby monitor so he would be alerted when Dylan woke up. He decided to see if the wives still resided in their little harem room. When he arrived he was greeted with a crowd of women all dressed in black. Suddenly he became the centre of attention.

Some of them looked at him like they didn't really care he was here, however there were a few who looked at him with pure hatred and....Jealousy? 

That can’t be right. As far as Carl was concerned they were all here under blackmailing purposes, if anything they should be happy to see Carl. But no that girl was definitely trying to kill him with that glare.

Said girl started laughing dryly,

"Well well well if it isn't the little omega whore" about three other girls laughed along but the rest just rolled their eyes and carried on with what they were doing.

"Excuse me?" Carl said confused,

"These other bitches may be here against their will, but we chose to be here" she gestured to the girls behind her who nodded like robots.

"Yeah, I'm a whore how?"

"Negan was fine before you came here, he was always spending time with us and then all of a sudden he stops coming, next thing we know he's mated to some omega bitch and had a child on the way" she had stepped closer to the little omega, "If anyone was going to be with Negan its me, so I don't care how you and that bastard child of yours disappear, just do it".

Carl at this point was slightly amused at this bimbo for actually thinking that she could ever have a chance with Negan, well that was until she insulted his child. Now his mother instincts were on hyper blast. His face turned cold and it was enough for the woman's smug smile to drop.

"Listen here you dumb bitch, I don't care how pathetically desperate you are for an Alphas attention, but insult my child again and I'll personally introduce you to Lucille. And how do you think Negan is going to feelwhen i tell him that you not only called his precious child a bastard but also dirtied his beloved Lucille?"

The woman's face was pale by now, and Carl walked out with a smug little smile on his face. Of course he wasn't going to tell Negan, he didn't want his alpha anywhere near those women, even if it was to kill one of them.

—————————

Carl had assumed that the whole incident had been put behind him, which is why he was surprised to see the same woman hanging off Negans arm. Carl was a bit stunned to see that Negan was laughing. But more curious as to why Negan was in the Harem room in the first place.

Nobody had see him yet, and Carl wasn't one to assume, so he stayed and watched, trying to figure out what Negans reasoning was for being there when he could be with his mate. Carl watched as the alpha laughed with the women who actually cared he was there. Watched him trying to pry the bitches grubby hands off his arms, of course she would just put them back on again.

After the third time though Negan started getting upset, She just laughed and pushed her breasts against him even more, before finally he snapped. It even made Carl flinch and he was at least a few feet away.

"How many fucking times do i have to push your slutty hands off of me before you take the hint, you called me here to discuss fucking business, I've been here for 20 minutes, which i could have spent with my fucking son by the way, and all you've done is push your filthy body against me" Negan was up, Lucille gripped tightly in his hands. The room was silent, faces were pale and Carl. 

Well Carl was horny.

"If you'll excuse me, i have a mate and child to get back to, don't call me down here unless someone's dying, unless you want me to bash your fucking brains out, got it?"

Carl hid fully behind a wall while he heard Negan exit and walk his way. When the alpha turned the corner Carl jump on him, wrapped his arms around his neck and practically devoured the older mans mouth with his own. Negans arms automatically came around the omegas waist and eagerly returned the kiss. Smirking a little at his omegas jealously.

——————-

Life continued for Carl, he often saw the same woman, whose name he now knows as Stacy, still try and get to Negan. Of course the older man didn't spare her a second glance and would always make sure to kiss Carl a little harder or make a show out of grabbing the omegas ass in front of her.

Carl would literally purr when he saw how frustrated she got.

He would always show Negan how much he loved his loyal alpha by doing special things for him.

For example, right now Carl was riding the older man like he was in the Tour de France. Grunts and moans were spilling out of the two like a waterfall. Carls thighs burned and he relished in it.

He was drooling at the bruising grip Negan had on his hips as the man slammed him back down on his cock. He was blissfully oblivious of how much noise he was making. Focusing on the pounding his little ass was receiving.

———————-

Carl wouldn't say he was petty. He didn't like to dwell on things.

Negan however would shout to the whole world how petty he can be as evident to the fact that recently he's taken to bringing Carl and Dylan to the Harem room so he can show off his two most precious boys. You think I'm exaggerating, nope.

"Gather around bitches and meet my son! Love him, Adore him, envy him I don't care, just take a good look at him"

Carl of course was right there holding said son while Negan gestured wildly to the pair.

"Oh and this is my gorgeous little omega, my one and only baby boy, who birthed my little pride and joy, gather the fuck around"

Carls face was flushed and he huddled closer to Negan who was still bragging about his son. The women in the Harem who weren't apart of Stacey's little whatever that was, were all cooing at the small child. They had big smiles on their faces and handed out an abundance of compliments.

Dylan seemed to love all the attention and continued to giggle and released his happy baby pheromones. Stacy of course was being ever so sour in the corner of the room still determined to get Negan back. But that all changed one Negan started yelling again.

"Oh and one more thing. Make way please ladies" The women formed a semi-circle around Negan and Carl and next thing the omega knew Dylan was being lifted out of his arms by Rick, who smiled at him shyly. Carl was beyond confused especially when Stacy was dragged to the front of the crowd and forced to stay there.

"Carl. My baby boy. The one who gifted me my little bundle of pride and joy. My one and only who helped me change for the better. The one who stole my heart." Negan was holding the omegas hands in his own as he stared into the teens eyes.

"It seems some people" he glared at Stacy who seemed to cower under the gaze "Some people, it seems, are still a bit muddled as to who i really belong to, so i will do what i have wanted to do since the first time i saw your little ass in action." The alpha then proceeded to get down on one knee and was handed a small velvet box which looked worse for wear.

"Some of my guys found this while raiding, and i know it looks fucking disgusting but i promise the contents are still intact" He lifted the lid of the box to produce two shiny gold wedding bands. Carls eyes started blurring with tears of joy as he looked down at his alpha.

"Carl baby, my little omega, light of my life, future serial killer-" That earned a glare from rick who was still holding Dylan- "Will you marry me?" Carl nodded frantically as he pounced on his alpha who enveloped him in a flurry of kisses. Dylan seemed jealous as he started making grabby hands.

When he was back in his parents arms they both showered him with kisses too. Then finally Negan slipped the gold band onto Carls slim fingers and Carl did the same to him.

Applause was heard all around them but Carl could only focus on the Alpha in front of him and the wiggling child in his arms. Everything was perfect.

————————-

Carl was crying.

Holding tight to the little stick in his hands, smiling reassuringly to the little baby crawling to comfort his mother. The omega immediately picked up his son and swung him around smiling and laughing. He brought the little one close to his chest and cried a little more. 

He ran out with the toddler cutely confused as he watched his mother run around Alexandria.

They were here for the family dinner, Negan and Rick talking about some business stuff while Carl wanted to confirm his suspicions. Now he was running towards his husband, Dylan giggling at the little bounces along the way.

Negan caught the little omega in his arms and smiled down at him. Carl passed Dylan to Rick who was standing in front of the pair. 

"I have news" Carl beamed up at his Alpha who looked at him with pure love,

"Oh? Please do tell" Negan chuckled

"I'm pregnant" Negan froze for a second before sweeping up the giggling boy and spinning him. He then proceeded to kiss the life out of him. That was until Rick cleared his throat. The pair broke apart and looked at the ex sherif who was smiling fondly at the two. 

"Congrats son" Carl smiled sweetly at his father before taking Dylan and giving him to Negan. He then turned back to his father and smothered him in a hug.

"Thanks dad."

"I'm proud, your mother would be too"

Carl started tearing up again before snuggling further into his fathers chest.

 

I hope she is. Carl thought as he lied in bed watching Negan tickle Dylan in the middle of the bed. The sound of baby giggles and Negans cooing voice was all Carl needed at that moment. He rubbed his still flat belly as he watched on fondly.

Yeah, life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Here’s another instalment of Carl and Negans family life.
> 
> Just to clarify, at this point in time I don’t know how much time has passed since Dylan had been born. I know I mention he’s crawling but I don’t know what age they do that at.
> 
> However I do know that the next instalment will fast forward to when the new baby is born. 
> 
> Also, give me your suggestions on what gender the baby should be as well as any names you think would go well.
> 
> As always be sure to let me know of any spelling mistakes and if there is anything you would like me to include in further chapters.
> 
> Thank you hope you enjoy~


End file.
